A Captain and His Lieutenant
by arrancar125
Summary: Hitsugaya is in love with his fukutaicho but a former love of hers interupts and threatens to tear the close pair apart.
1. Ch 1: the more than drunk lieutenant

Chapter One: The More Than Just Drunk Lieutenant

"Matsumoto . . . Matsumoto! Wake up!"

"Hey, what's all the screaming and yelling about?" she yawned hugging her taicho's neck.

Annoyed, he pulled her arms from around his neck. _She just loved making me angry, didn't she?_

"Matsumoto, have you been drinking again?" a vein threatened to burst at his temple.

"Maybe a little" she staggered towards her taicho, leaning completely on his chest.

"Get off me Matsumoto!" he yelled trying to push her off.

"Just five more minutes taicho" she mumbled haven fallen completely on top of her taicho.

"Matsumoto, are you okay?" his voice growing concerned.

He placed his hands gently on her face, gently lifting it so he could get a better look.

Her face felt cold and calmly in his hands. She looked more drunk than usual. In fact, she looked sick.

She hiccupped into his chest.

"Matsumoto, don't you dare throw up on me!"

He lightly shoved her off him and stood up. Then, he leaned down to put her off the ground.

When he grabbed her wrist, he didn't feel a pulse. He let go of her wrist and had almost dropped in his shock, but caught her body in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Rangiku! What's wrong?!" he shouted while rocking her body in his arms.

Matsumoto never drank to the point of passing out or even ending her life! Something must really be bothering her.

Sure, she was a drunk, and got drunk often, but never this bad.

"Rangiku, say something, anything!" he shook her. Nothing. She didn't even flinch. He thought she really might be dead.

"Call Unohana. Yes, that's what I should do" Toushiro thought out loud. Then he held Matsumoto close to his chest, taking his free hand and engulfing her legs in his other arm. He decided he'd should probably take her to Unohana instead of call her. Then he turned to the direction of the fourth division and sprinted all the while never once dropping his lieutenant.

He made it to the fourth division in record time. Panting and sweating and holding a now even paler looking lieutenant.

"Unohana taicho, please, help" he screamed.

Unohana walked silently yet swiftly out of her office and looked puzzly at the young scared taicho.

"What seems to be the problem Hitsugaya taicho?"

"Rangiku won't wake up! I think she's dead!" he shouted in one breath. Even though the calm long haired taicho was within a few feet of him.

"Try to calm down Hitsugaya taicho", she smiled at him. She walked over to the frightened boy and squeezed his lieutenant's wrist.

It was faint, but still noticeable. The woman did have a pulse and therefore was not dead.

"She's not dead. Her pulse is just very weak and hard to find. Take to room thirteen and I will be in there shortly" she instructed.

The young worried taicho nodded and took his not-dead-but-could-be-soon to room thirteen.

"How is she Unohana?" Toushiro hoped up when he the fourth division taicho come out.

"She'll be fine. It's just sake poisoning" the gentle woman told the young, quite relieved taicho. (sake poisoning is not real, I made it up. If it is, I didn't know. For now, pretend it isn't. I don't want anyone to be afraid to drink sake)

"Sake poisoning?" Toushiro had definitely never heard of that. He wondered if Unohana made that up to ease his worrying.

"Yes. There is such a thing as sake poisoning" she laughed to herself.

"Well, what is it?" he asked a little too impatiently.

Unohana dismissed his impatience. Seeing as how he was just worried over his lieutenant. Who he cared for more than he was willing to admit.

"Sake poisoning is when a person drinks too much sake and there's nothing to balance the alcohol intake."

"Oh. Huh? I still don't get it" he scratched the white hair on his head trying to make sense of what she was saying.

Unohana smiled, then grew very serious. "I know Rangiku is a big sake drinker, but the amount she consumed was way too much for her body to handle. Toushiro . . " she began, addressing him as the boy he was, not a captain.

"Yes . . ." he responded, ignoring her insubordinance.

"I need you to cheer up Rangiku and get her to eat. She hasn't had anything to eat in several days and I fear she may be depressed. She might be using sake to fill the void. So just get her to eat and smile a little more".

"I will do my best", he promised her and himself. He just didn't know how.

"Oh Toushiro, one more thing. . .?" she began before walking away, "Make sure Rangiku doesn't have sake for at least four days. Wouldn't want to torture the poor thing?" she smiled than walked away.

No sake! For four days! How was he ever going to keep sake away from Rangiku for four days? Sake and Rangiku were inseparateable like . . . like . . . Yachiru and Kenpachi. It seemed she was always glued to his back, giving him the wrong directions, Toushiro laughed to himself. And when she wasn't, she was steering up trouble all around Soul Society.

He had reached Matsumoto's room and knocked softly on her door. He figured she was asleep and opened (quietly) her door and walked in.

He sat down beside her bedside and watched her sleep. She looked so pale and ghostly, she looked almost dead again. But then he noticed the rise and fall of her chest (bosoms was more like it) and knew she was just sleeping.

He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently. Kissing it lightly after a moment or two.

"Rangiku", he whispered to himself," I wish I knew how to help you. I'm sorry you're so depressed but I promised to never give up until I see you smile again". Then he stood, leaning towards her, and kissed her check softly.

"Thank you taicho" she smiled.

"Rangiku, you're awake" he stammered surprised she had heard him.

"I've been awake the whole time. I just wanted to rest a bit more and listen to you talk. Also, I wanted to annoy you" she smirked.

Indeed, she had annoyed him a little but he didn't care. She was alive and joking around, that's all that mattered in his book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing her arm and gently kissing her hand again.

She blushed. Which Toushiro had never seen her do too often. At least, not by anything he had done or said.

She smiled, trying to play it off, but he knew better.

"Taicho, there's no need for you to be concerned. I will be fine, don't you worry".

Toushiro knew she was trying to be strong for him like she always is but he couldn't help but worry. He could have lost her today and he would never see her warm and bright smile ever again. Never feel one of her comforting, yet suffocating hugs, never hear her heartful laughs.

Sure, those breasts of hers wouldn't suffocate him, and he wouldn't have to clean up after her or make her do her paperwork, but he thought that was what he would miss most about her. So she was lazy, impulsive, troublesome, and hard to understand at times, he found there was no one else in all the Gotei 13 that he would talk to and have by his side as his lieutenant.

He could tell her anything and she would listen without judgment. He could trust her to keep a secret and she would have his back no matter what. Plus, she was the only person he would allow himself to be hisself around. The only one he could be his self around. The only one he could cry in front of.

He would die on the inside if he were to lose her. Especially now. When they haven't been together long enough. At least not for him.

He needed more time with her before she left her.

After some time, she drifted off to sleep and he had run out of things to say. He kissed her forehead good and stood to leave.

"Taicho . . "

"I'm just going to get another blanket. So I can sleep in the chair" he cut her off.

Then he heard her shift in the bed and he heard a _pat pat_ hit the bed.

He turned and looked at her. He saw she wanted him to sleep with her. Any other time, he would object, but this time he wouldn't.

_I'm sure Unohana won't tell anyone _he thought. _Plus it's late. Everyone is sleep and no one will them together._

"Okay Rangiku" he smiled and hopped in bed beside her.

She pulled the cover up to his neck and he snuggled against her. She threw an arm around his waist and he one around hers. Then with their free hands, interlaced their fingers together.

"Good night Rangiku" he kissed her cheek softly.

"Good night Toushiro" she kissed his cheek back.

They slept like that for the rest of the night. Both wishing this moment would never end.


	2. Ch 2: a letter from Gin

Chapter Two: A Letter From Gin

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" he shouted.

He had never called really called her by her first name before, but she was going through a rough time and he wanted to take it easy on her. But not too easy. Matsumoto was a slacker who needed as much discipline as possible.

"Rangi—", he paused seeing her lying on the floor with a bottle of sake in her hands.

It had only been two days of her four-day sake free diet (if u could call it that) and she was already at the sake.

"Rangiku, can you hear me?" he leaned closer to her still body. He noticed she had been as he could see tear stains down her cheeks. He also noticed that she merely was sleeping, seeing her chest rise and fall.

He took the sake bottle from her hands and set it on a nearby table. Then he picked her up in his arms and placed her on the couch in his office.

He didn't want her to catch cold, so he took off his captain's robe and placed it over her shoulders.

"Sleep well Rangiku" he whispered to her and kissed her check lightly. Then he walked over to his desk and set down to finish his paperwork. But not before he took one last look at her sleeping body and smiled.

An hour later, Hitsugaya heard a knock on his door.

He just got out of a shower and was dripping wet in nothing but a towel. It seemed he could never get away long enough to have some personal time to himself. Not even in the shower.

He had been interrupted three times before he actually took the shower, three times during, and now this. Was it too much to ask to have one moment out the day to himself? Or at least a shower without any interruptions?

"Taicho, can I come in?"

It was Matsumoto. He had expected her to be sleep much longer than an hour. More like the rest of the day.

"Of course Rangiku" he smiled at her.

He hadn't meant to smile but he was happy to see her. His smile quickly faded when he saw more tear stains on her face and she had some kind of paper clinched in her fist.

She stepped into his room and took a seat on his bed. She looked at the ground the entire time and just kept shaking.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

For a moment she looked away from him. When she turned to face him she smile (more like giggled lightly) "Nice package taicho".

He had forgotten he was in nothing but a towel and clearly Matsumoto could see inside it at the one thing that made him a boy.

Toushiro turned completely red and Matsumoto laughed.

"I'll go put on some clothes" he said quickly standing.

"I don't mind taicho. It's not like I haven't seen . . . ya know" she giggled. Toushiro blushed even more.

"Well, I don't want you to see mine!" he shouted.

"Shhh or people will think I'm taking advantage of you in here" Matsumoto laughed standing up and coming closer to her embarrassed captain.

"Don't Matsumoto" he said holding his hand out to keep her at bay.

Matsumoto ignored it. In fact, she thought it was cute that he thought he could stop her with a hand gesture.

She simply moved his hand to his side and pinned him to the wall.

One of those beautiful teal eyes opened to look at her beautiful blues but not before glancing down at large breasts. "Now what?" he quivered.

"Don't worry taicho, I'm going to rape you". Then she leaned closer to him so she was breathing right beside his ear. "Not unless you want me to" she smiled.

He gulped. Not because he was scared she would but because he was scared that he would let her. He was a guy after and Matsumoto was a beautiful, sexy, curvaceous woman, who wouldn't want to be raped by her. A man that is or Soi Fong.

"Matsumoto, is there something you wanted . . . I mean needed . . . may I help you with something?" he stuttered.

"Actually, my robes are a little tight, could you loosen them for me?" she teased.

Toushiro's teal eyes bulged and his mouth dropped wide open.

Matsumoto laughed and leaped off him. She couldn't believe how easy it was to rattle her captain's little brain.

Having had her fun with him, she turned away from him and looked back at the ground again.

Toushiro was relieved she was only joking. He would've almost let her rape him if she didn't stop torturing him soon. Did she not realize the kind of affect she had on his mind and especially his body? Toushiro almost lost it.

"Taicho, I need to talk to you about something" she spoke softly.

She sounded sad or tired or both to Toushiro. It must have something to do with Gin. He could hear it her voice.

"What about Rangiku?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Matsumoto made her way to his bed and Hitsugaya followed suite.

He didn't care if he was in a towel and Matsumoto could see his . . . his . . . ya know. Anyway, she was his lieutenant, no his friend, and right she needed him and he was going to be there for her. He would just have to put his discomfort aside.

She didn't meet his gaze. In fact, she actually scooted away from him a little. And after she was so up close and personal with him pretending she was going to rape him. He suppressed the heat rising in his body.

Hitsugaya scooted closer to her, closing the spaced she had created and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She actually looked at him, staring at his gaze, surprised by his sudden closeness to her. Hitsugaya never got close to anyone. Not even Hinamori. Matsumoto felt special.

She decided to tell him now. And this time she wouldn't look away. She needed to tell him upfront and face to face.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well, it has to do with Gin".

She thought he would say something but he didn't. He just sat and waited for her to continue.

She began to lose her nerve and her hands started shaking. Then Hitsugaya took one of her hands in his free hand and laced their fingers together. Kissing it gently as he did so.

Matsumoto was shocked. She had never seen her captain show so much affection all at once.

"Please . . . continue" he returned his intent gaze to her.

"Okay. Well, about Gin, he sent me a letter". She waited for him to say something, twitch, anything. Nothing.

Hearing Gin's name had always made her taicho ill and even more grumpy than he already was. But she had to admit, he kept himself composed quite well.

"Anyway", she continued. "He said that he missed me and that he wanted to see me. Just for last time."

There she had said it. Now how was her taicho going to react?

Hitsugaya didn't break his gaze from the blue eyes of his fukutaicho. In fact, he stared at her more deeply. Trying to find what she wanted him to say in her eyes.

He knew what she wanted him to say. That it's okay for her to go see Gin one last time and that he would keep it a secret between the two of them. But he couldn't just do that.

As a captain, he was obliged to say no to seeing a traitor. As a friend, he would say not to protect her.

He knew Gin was up to no good. Gin hadn't wanted to see Matsumoto for 'one last time' when he betrayed all of Soul Society. And he sure as hell didn't miss her.

Gin only cared about himself and what he wanted. He didn't care who he hurt in the process to gain what he wanted. In fact, Hitsugaya thought he more or less enjoyed hurting the ones closet to him.

No. Absolutely no. Hell no. Matsumoto was going to see that monster. Hitsugaya wasn't going allow Gin to hurt her again.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, but you can't see Gin."

"But why taicho?" she whined.

"Rangiku, Gin is up to no good. He's only trying to trick you. I'm afraid I would be putting you into harms way if I let you go see Gin."

Matsumoto stood and stared down at her captain angrily. "I didn't come here to ask for your permission, I came to ask for your advise."

"And I advised that you shouldn't see Gin".

"No, you said I can't see Gin. I believe your exact words were, 'I would be putting you in harms way if I **let **you see Gin'. Were those not your exact words?" she had mimicked him then questioned. Her temper growing higher.

Hitsugaya stood and looked Matsumoto in the eye. His towel nearing falling in the process.

"Matsumoto, now I'm not telling you as a friend, I'm speaking to you as your captain. You will not see Gin and you will be watched at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine."

Then his towel really did fall off. Matsumoto couldn't help but giggle at the angry fully naked taicho.

"And what's so damn funny? I'm serious Matsumoto" he sneered at her.

"Well taicho, it's hard to take one who's naked seriously", she finally laughed out loud. Unable to hold it back any longer.

"What -- ?" he questioned then down to see his towel on the floor.

Hitsugaya turned a deep shade of red and grabbed the towel on the floor. Well, tried to but Matsumoto beat him to the punch.

"You want this?" she giggled holding it up out of his reach.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled cupping one hand over his man parts and chasing her around the room.

They ran around the room at least four to five times until he had her cornered.

"Give it back Matsumoto!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

Matsumoto dangled it even further out of his reach. "Why don't you make me?" she laughed even louder.

"Come on Matsumoto, give it back", he whined.

She figured he had been tortured enough, but she still wanted one more thing.

"Let me see and I'll give it back", she smirked.

Hitsugaya froze in mid air. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "No".

"Okay, good bye", she said. Instead of walking out the door she walked to his desk, opened a window and threw his clothes out. "Now my work here is finished and you can walk around all of Soul Society naked."

At first he was speechless. His face turning as white as his hair and his teal bulging to abnormal proportions.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Let me see and I'll fetch your clothes and never mention this to anyone.""Promise?"

"Promise."

Toushiro couldn't believe what he was about to do. He folded his arms and looked away from her.

Matsumoto eyes went wide. It was more than she thought it was. With that done and she figured she had embarrassed him more than imaginable, she walked over to him and held out the towel for him.

He snatched it from her hands. She smiled and headed towards the door.

"My answer is still no" he spoke to her back.

"I know", she smiled turning her head towards him. "But this makes up for that." Then she closed the door behind her.


	3. Ch 3 making offers

Chapter 3: Making Offers

"Taicho! How are you?"

The first thing Hitsugaya saw when he opened his eyes was his fukutaicho, smiling down at him with a tray full of food in her hands.

Hitsugaya turned, looked at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was 5:34 in the morning. Obviously Matsumoto planned to get her butt-kissing in kinda early.

_She can kiss my butt anytime she __**wants.**_

_Hyourinmaru! _Hitsugaya shouted to his zanpakuto in his head.

Matsumoto only kissed-up two times out of the year: (1) during Christmas. When she hoped her "elf-santa" or "santa-elf" would give her present (a name she gave him because he is the lord of winter, white hair like santa, and as short as an elf) (2) during bonus month. Each month, the fukutaicho are evaluated by their taicho. On bonus month, for each and every point the fukutaicho received (points being good) that's how much their salary is multiplied by. (oh! Their bonus is 13 months from the last bonus month) (their year has 13 months)

Unfortunately, Matsumoto never received many points. So, to make up for that fact, she kisses-up to her boss. But why was she kissing-up now? Hitsugaya thought to himself.

It wasn't Christmas, nor was it bonus month. Not that he knew of. So why was she kissing-up?

Hitsugaya scratched his white haired head and glared at Matsumoto suspiciously.

"What are you up to Matsumoto?"

"Nothing!" she smiled brightly placing the tray in her taicho's lap. "Just thought you might be hungry and everyone knows breakfast is the most important meal of the day". She smiled even brighter which he didn't think was quite possible.

Hitsugaya knew better. She was trying to get him to say yes to her going to see Gin.

Still, he did need to eat breakfast and maybe if he acted like he was going to say yes, then maybe she would actually do more stuff for him. Maybe even finish her paperwork.

"I suppose a bite won't hurt. But my answer is still no" he said reaching for the buttered toast.

"Hmph. Fine!" she stomped and stormed towards the door.

"Oh Matsumoto?" She paused. "I may change my mind if . . ."

"If . . ." she already knew the answer behind that 'if'. She could just feel that stupid smirk on his face.

"If you do your paperwork".

"Fine" she sighed. What's the harm in actually doing your job for one day.

"I wasn't finished. If . . . you do your paperwork for a week."

_What?_ She thought. "Hell no!" she screamed spinning on her heels to look at her too-full-of-himself taicho.

"Take it or leave it", he said with a mouth full of eggs. He swallowed then continued, "That's my one and only offer", smirking.

"You know what you can do with that offer taicho?" she smiled politely. "Take it and shove it up your little tight **ass**!" Then she whirled around and slammed the door on her way out.

"Oh, and one more thing . . ." she poked her strawberry blonde head back in. "Kiss my ass!" she yelled slamming the door even harder than the first time.

_Guess she didn't really want to see Gin,_ he thought. "Good!" he yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

"Good morning Matsumoto" he beamed to his angry blue-eyed lieutenant.

"Hmph!" she replied folding her arms and turning her nose up at him.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute and delectable when she was mad at him.

_Did I just say she was delectable?_

He decided it had to be a fluke and he went and sat down at his desk and began his paperwork.

She wanted to know what was so funny. _Hey! Was he laughing at her? Did he think her pouting was __**funny**?!_

"Something wrong Matsumoto?" he peered over his paperwork with a big smirk on his face.

"Hmph" she mumbled turning her chair all the way around leaving nothing but the view of the back.

She heard him scoot his chair back and walk over toward her desk. If he thought he could just give her some lame ass apology then he had another thing coming.

"I'm going to lunch. Come if you want to, I'm buying" he smirked then left.

_Oooooo! He knows I can't resist lunch and especially if someone else is buying! _She screamed inside.

So she was mad at her taicho, that doesn't mean she couldn't accept his offer. (even though he had refused her offer) She _was_ hungry and he _was_ offering . . .

So, swallowing her pride, she got up, grabbed her purse and ran to catch up with her taicho.

"What took you so long?"

She turned surprised that he was waiting for her. It was like he knew she wouldn't turn him down.

She became a little angry at how well he knew her. But then she smiled and linked her arm through his. "Let's go eat".

Hitsugaya didn't know why Matsumoto was all of a sudden so happy and he decided not to worry about it. It was probably because he was treating her to lunch.

Normally, he would have removed Matsumoto from his are but decided against it. She was actually happy with him again and he didn't want the moment to end. Those starring would just have to get over it.

* * *

Hitsugaya was beside himself. They hadn't had one fight since they'd left his office.

He even let Matsumoto squeeze him in her breasts for a hug. But that was more for his sake than hers.

When they returned to his office, instead of Matsumoto sitting at her desk and finishing her paperwork, she sat beside his desk and watched him work.

"Matsumoto . . ."

"Um hm . . . "

"Don't you have paperwork to be finishing?" he questioned glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah . . . but . . . I like watching you work more" she replied walking up behind his chair and running her fingers through his white fluffy soft hair.

"Matsumoto . . ." he began but stopped when her hands began massaging his neck.

She whispered in his ear, "Doesn't that feel good?" Then she licked his ear.

Hitsugaya's heart skipped a beat. It took all the self control he possessed to not turn around and take Matsumoto in his arms and . . .

"Taicho?"

"Hm . . ."

"Your pen"

"My what?" Then he looked down at his hand and saw that he had snapped it in two.

Matsumoto giggled.

"Maybe we should get back to work before we get . . . too comfortable?"

"Um . . . right", he coughed removing himself from Matsumoto's grasp.

Matsumoto was almost sad she had said anything but she knew her captain would have regretted it later. So she just smiled and went back to her desk and began finishing her paperwork.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucked here. But I updated just for my readers. Enjoy!**


	4. Ch 4 festival

Chapter 4: Festival

"Taicho! Taicho! Taicho—", she screamed running into his office.

"What? What?!" he shouted worried Matsumoto could be hurt or upset.

"Taicho!" she squealed running behind his chair and squeezing his neck tightly.

Hitsugaya almost choked on his words. At least she isn't suffocating me in her huge breasts. Then Hitsugaya felt his heart ache.

"Matsumoto . . . I . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." he huffed in between breaths.

"Oh! Sorry", she said as his head dropped to the desk, leaving a very red-faced taicho gasping for air.

"Must not know my own strength", she shrugged walking in front of his desk.

Hitsugaya pulled his head up from the desk and starred at her with angry teal eyes.

"Matsumoto, what do you want?" he asked threatening her with one of his ice glares.

"Oh yeah!" she clasped her hands suddenly remembering why she came in his office in the first place. "Byakuya-taicho is in need of your assistance" she lied.

"What does he need my assistance with?" he looked at his devious, manipulative, cunning, curvaceous, sexy . . . _whoa, whoa!_

_Since when did I go from scolding to lusting after my fukutaicho._

"Taicho" she pouted. "Do you really think I'm up to something?"

Oh man! Hitsugaya saw the tears begin to wail up in his fukutaicho's beautiful blue eyes. _Did he just say 'beautiful blue eyes'?_

_Why could he keep his mind off her looks?_

_Because you're a horny teenage boy and your fukutaicho is a sexy, curvaceous, seductive woman with wonderful—_

_Hyourinmaru!_

_What?! I was going to say assets._

_Yeah right._

Matsumoto sniffled.

_Oh! That's right_ he thought slapping himself on the forehead.

"Hey, hey" he said getting up from his chair and walking towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the arms and gently began rubbing them.

"It's okay. I believe you. We'll go see Byakuya-taicho and assist him in any way we can. Just please don't cry, okay?" Hitsugaya said cupping her lovely face in his little but strong hands.

Hitsugaya felt like an ass everytime he made her cry or hurt her feelings. True, Matsumoto was always up to no good, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't believe her when she said Byakuya needed his assistance.

"Okay" Matsumoto chirped.

_Why do I feel like I've just been conned?_

_Because you have _Hyourinmaru answered for him.

* * *

Hitsugaya found himself walking through Rukongai alongside his very devious and conniving fukutaicho.

_Now why would Byakuya-taicho be in a run down place like this?_

"So, where exactly is Byakuya-taicho?" he asked his fukutaicho apprehensively.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere" she replied. Her clear blue eyes actually trying to look around for someone who wasn't there.

Hitsugaya was fed up. He knew Byakuya wasn't here. He knew because he couldn't feel his reiatsu. In fact, he hadn't felt Byakuya's reiatsu since they arrived.

_Which means . . . _

_You're an even bigger fool than I thought _Hyourinmaru finished for his master.

_Shutup or I'll be buying a new zanpakuto. _

_Shutting up now._

"Matsumoto—"

"Yes taicho?" she asked turning around and seeing his eyebrow raised, eye twitching, foot tapping, and his temper flaring.

She knew he was mad. She could feel it in the air. Literally. The temperature had dropped nearly twenty degrees. She knew she had to fix things before he froze all of Rukongai.

"Okay, so Byakuya-taicho isn't her and—"

"And he never was" he cut her off. "So, tell me Matsumoto, why _are we_ here?" his whole body vibing with annoyance.

"Well . . ." Matsumoto began, her hands shaking.

Hitsugaya noticed this and looked at her puzzlingly.

_Was she nervous?_ _My Matsumoto was never nervous._

_Um hm . . . your Matsumoto? _Hyourinmaru asked.

_Did I say 'my'?_

_Yes you did?_

_No . . ._

_Yes._

_But I couldn't—_

_But you did._

He turned his attention back to his fukutaicho and sighed, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she ran and hugged her taicho.

"I'm so sorry", she sobbed. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, about yelling and cussing at you. I was way out of line". She looked up at his confused teal eyes. Hers leaking tears down her cheeks but pleading with him to forgive her. "I won't go see Gin. I promise!" she said clinching his shihakusho and haori even tighter. "I promise I won't ask you anymore."

Hitsugaya's heart ached. Matsumoto never apologized. Especially for something she meant to do.

He knew how badly she wanted to see Gin. He was her childhood friend and she hadn't seen him in months. He could understand how much she missed Gin. How her heart ached for him. The way his heart once ached for Hinamori and how it was aching for Matsumoto's pain now.

"It's okay Matsumoto", he spoke softly while stroking her golden hair. "I forgive you."

"You do?" her pale blue eyes lit up.

"But that still doesn't explain why we are here", he raised his voice trying to sound mad, but to no avail.

"Oh! We're here for the festival" she smiled standing up and dragging him along.

"What festival?" he asked trying to remove himself from her grasp. Trying being the key word.

"It's a fall festival that the people of Rukongai have every year to celebrate the falling of the last leaf."

"But all the trees are bare".

"All except that one", she pointed to a giant oak tree with the only leaf at the top of the tree on the highest branch.

"How long has it been up there?" he asked when they finally stopped running.

"Since forever" she sighed then continued, "Only Rukongai has this festival because only Rukongai has a tree full of leaves until mid-winter or so. And as the saying goes, it's not winter 'til the last leaf drops. Or something to that affect."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You brought me here to watch some leaf fall?"

"Not just some leaf taicho" she whined tugging on his arm. "The last leaf of the great oak tree."

"You could have brought anyone here to see that if you wanted company that badly" he shouted and turned to leave.

"No I couldn't".

It was faint but he heard her say it.

Seeing that he paused she continued, "I used to do this every year with . . . someone else, but now that that someone is gone . . ."

"So I have become a replacement for Gin" he said a bit more coldly than he had meant to.

"No, you are not a Gin replacement" she shouted running up behind him but not embracing him.

"I wanted to ask you to come plenty of times, but every time I asked Gin if you could come, he would say that this was our special time and he didn't want some elf genius interrupting it."

Hitsugaya turned when he heard himself being referred to as a mythical creature with brains.

"His words, not mine", she held up her hands defensively. "Anyway, since Gin is no longer here" she paused trying to keep it together, "I decided I would go with the person who has always been special to me."

This time she hugged him. Gently running her hands through his soft snow-like hair.

Hitsugaya had to admit, her flattery was appealing. And since they were already out . . .

"Okay Matsumoto. We'll go to the festival. I see no harm in taking a day off" he smiled up at her and she smiled back.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Matsumoto was full of sake and Hitsugaya has way more candy than even an adult could consume.

"How's the candy taicho?" Matsumoto grinned stupidly.

"Sweet" Hitsugaya laughed. Even though Matsumoto had only asked a question.

"I'm glad. Can I have some?"

"No" Hitsugaya snapped hugging the bag of candy close to his chest.

Well, Matsumoto has never been one to take 'no' for an answer. And since the young taicho wasn't sharing, she leaned over, grabbed his hands so he wouldn't be able to fight her, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Hitsugaya was_ shocked_. His fukutaicho was kissing him. And not just any kiss, this kiss was tantalizing, breath-defying, amazing . . . Then his mind went blank.

The kiss started slow. At first. Then she intensified it by slipping her tongue past his lips and licking his teeth ever so slightly.

Hitsugaya shuddered at his fukutaicho's tongue in his mouth. And his body responded in a way he didn't know he could.

He pushed back with tongue, molding his mouth with hers. Parting when she parted, closing when she closed. She even nibbled on his lower lip.

Hitsugaya moaned at the pleasure she was shooting all over his body. Especially the lower part of him.

Eventually, he dropped his bag of candy and began fondling his curvaceous fukutaicho instead.

His hands slowly making their way up her arms and into her soft luscious hair. While one hand arched her neck so he could have better access to her mouth, the other slowly slid down her back and grabbed her upper thigh. Pulling her closer to him.

Matsumoto let out a soft moan as Hitsugaya deepened the kiss between them.

_Boom! Kaboom! _

They both jumped in fear of the loud sound that interrupted their kiss.

"What was that?" Hitsugaya asked wincing from the pain of his numb lips.

"Ooooo! The fireworks have started. Let's go" she squealed grabbing him by the arm and dragging him in the direction of the fireworks.

"But what about my candy?" he whined.

"I'll buy you some more. Since it was kinda my fault it fell on the ground" she turned and winked at him.

Hitsugaya turned away to hide the blush but she knew he was embarrassed. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he sneered at her.

"Nothing", she giggled.

They finally reached the open field where the fireworks were being shot.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe his eyes. These fireworks were nothing like the ones in Soul Society. They were . . . more colorful, more bright. Probably illegal and home made.

Hitsugaya felt a warm, soft hand grab onto his and squeeze lightly. He looked up at Matsumoto and saw she was crying. But he also saw that she was smiling too. He was happy she brought him along. Happier than she would ever know.

"I'm going to get some cotton candy, I'll be right" she squeezed again before taking off.

Hitsugaya was too mesmerized by the fireworks to notice she had left.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Hitsugaya began to worry. He was sure it didn't take that long to look for cotton candy. So he decided he would look for her.

Hitsugaya searched the crowd for a good five minutes, bumping into three women he mistook for Matsumoto but were much less pretty and much less chesty. Another five minutes and he heard her voice.

When he finally saw her, she wasn't standing anywhere near the cotton candy stand. In fact, she was standing in front of the sake bar, with five other guys.

She wasn't really flirting with them because she had that sorry-you're-nice-n-all-but-I'm-not-interested-smile plastered on her face.

Hitsugaya could tell she was starting to get annoyed by their persistence and he was too.

_How can they hit on my wo—I mean fukutaicho. _

_You were going to say 'woman'._

_Shutup Hyourinmaru!_

Then he shunpo-ed over to the five guys pushing up on his woman. _Yes, __**his **__woman._

As he approached, he shot up a big piece of ice in between the men and Matsumoto.

"Hey! What the hell is this?" one of the guys shouted.

"Taicho" Matsumoto smiled and turned to walk towards him, but another one of the guys grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go!" she shouted hitting the guy in the arm.

Hitsugaya was furious now. He ran over to the guy and kicked him in the face. Sending him flailing backwards on the ground, nose bleeding.

"Now who else wants some?" he growled.

"Who the hell are you 'posed ta be?" guy two asked. (I'm tired of writing them as one of the guys, they will be numbered guy one, two, . . . well, you get the idea)

"Go find your own doll to play with kid" guy three said grabbing Matsumoto and pulling her close to him. Guy one was still on the ground writhing in pain and guy four, five, and two were pulling out sticks from behind their backs.

Hitsugaya hated when guys called him 'kid' but he hated it even worse when they treated his fukutaicho like a sex object.

"How about, I kick all your asses and you leave my lieutenant alone?"

"Umph. I'd like to see you try" guy five yelled lashing towards Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya just simply stepped to the left and guy five fell face first in the mud. Two down, three to go.

Both guy two and four came at him, full speed, waving their sticks in the air.

Guy four lunged at Hiysugaya and Hitsugaya just simply stuck his foot out and guy four tripped, but he didn't fall. So Hitsugaya just helped him to the ground by elbowing him in the back.

"Argh!" guy four screamed.

"Why you little—" guy two yelled lunging for Hitsugaya. Guy two swung his stick high in the air and plunged it down, but Hitsugaya caught it in his hand. He smirked then punched guy two in the face.

Four down, only one to go.

Hitsugaya looked all around him and didn't see guy three or his fukutaicho.

"STOP!" he heard his lieutenant scream.

Hitsugaya went to where he heard the scream come from. He found himself standing behind the sake bar.

"And what d'hell you want?"

He saw Matsumoto had been crying and her wrists were bruised.

_That's it!_ Hitsugaya had had enough. He punched the guy smack dead in the face and shoved him to the ground.

"Matsumoto go" he said over his shoulder.

"But—"

"NOW!"

He didn't want her to see what he was about. As soon as he heard her steps dissipating, he picked the guy up by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Hn. What's wrong, you don't like sharing your toys?" he laughed.

Hitsugaya punched him in the gut, blood spilling on the ground.

"Now you listen and you listen good, Rangiku is not some thing for you to play with or a sex object you can just use and abuse. She is a person who deserves to be treated with respect. And if I EVER catch you near her or you breathe her name, _**I'll kill you**_."

"Too bad. I sure would've liked to tap that".

"What did you—" but before Hitsugaya could even think, he dropped the guy and began punching the hell out of his face.

"This is for Rangiku" he said after the first punch.

"And this is for all the women who have been hurt by scum likedyou" after the second punch.

"And _this_, this is for how much you hurt her (by 'you' he meant Gin), you BASTARD!" but his hand was stopped when he felt someone grab it.

He turned and saw Matsumoto's still crying face.

"Don't do it taicho. He isn't worth it" she said releasing his hand and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Hitsugaya decided not to hit guy three but he kicked him, hard in the gut, as he stood and grabbed Matsumoto up in his arms.

Before he took off, he turned to the guy and said, "You better hope I don't see you again." Then he turned and shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Hitsugaya was tired and didn't feel like carrying Matsumoto all the way home and having to go back to his house. So, he just carried her to his house and placed her in his bed. Besides, he wanted to make sure she was alright and he felt better knowing she was safe and sound where he could keep an eye on her.

As he was about to leave the room, her hand tugged on his haori.

He didn't even look at her face or ask what she wanted. He slid in under the covers and held her tight while she cried.

"I will never leave your side", he whispered softly while stroking her hair.

She grabbed his collar and brought him closer to her face before kissing him with all her might.

And he kissed her, like there was no tomorrow.

_I won't ever let Gin hurt you again. I promise.

* * *

_

**Sorry if sappy at the end. I hoped you liked it. Please review. **


	5. Ch 5: the day after festival

Chapter: The Day After Festival

Hitsugaya woke up to the sun shining in his face.

"What time is it?" he asked out loud.

He turned over on his side and saw that his clock said 10:14.

_Oh shit! When did it get that late?_

Hitsugaya tried to jump out of bed and get dress but felt an arm laying on his bare chest and long legs tangled up in his short ones.

When he looked down beside him, his teal eyes grew wide with shock at the sight he saw.

He saw a very asleep, yet beautiful fukutaicho lying _naked_ beside him.

_Just because she's naked doesn't mean anything happened last night. It's just a coincidence. Yeah, that's right! A coincidence._

_Hmph. If you say so. _Hyourinmaru smirked.

_Shutup! Now is not the time. _

_Okay. Whatever you say. _Then the ice dragon went silent.

Hitsugaya felt like he was having a panic attack. Of course, he was beginning to panic.

_Just calm down and think _he told himself. _She may be naked, but that doesn't mean I am?_

_Wanna bet._

_I thought I told you to be quiet?_

_I think you used the term 'shutup' not 'be quiet'._

_Whatever. Just be quiet now. And stay that way!_

_As you wish _the ice dragon spoke sarcastically but eventually went quiet.

Hitsugaya pulled the covers up and sure enough, he was naked underneath.

Hitsugaya turned so red he thought his face would burn off.

_Did we … but we couldn't have … I would have …_

Suddenly it all came back to him. The festival, the candy, the _kiss_, the guys he beat up, Matsumoto's crying and him beating the crap out of guy three. Then he carried Matsumoto home and tucked her in his bed. Then she asked him to stay and he kissed her before . . .

He remembered Matsumoto removing his haori and him sliding further under the covers with her. She slowly began helping him out of the rest of his robes while he slid his hands under hers.

Her kisses behind trailing down his neck and his hands grabbed and squeezed her butt.

_I squeezed her butt!_ Hitsugaya thought slapping himself in the head.

He remembered how Matsumoto had groaned when he did that and shredding any last ounce of fabric left on his body.

She then began kissing his hard chiseled chest, which only tightened his grip on her ass. (sorry if too vulgar)

Hitsugaya remembered that's when he lost his mind and flipped her on her back and removed the rest of her robes.

Matsumoto only laughed and said, "My my, what an eager little taicho we are?"

Hitsugaya remembered replying something along the lines of, "Eager to get you naked".

Then he leaned forward and began sucking on one of her breasts. His hands straddling up and down her thighs.

Matsumoto moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips. Hitsugaya slid his hands up her thighs and grabbed her butt, squeezing it yet again.

He remembered the pleasure he got when he did that and blushed again. Only this time he was not ashamed but excited. Maybe having sex with his fukutaicho wasn't so bad. He enjoyed it and she clearly enjoyed it. He remembered all the times she screamed. All the times he screamed. He never in all his years experienced so much pleasure from such a woman.

Matsumoto did the freakiest things with her tongue. All over his body. There wasn't a single place she hadn't explored. Well, maybe a few. But he wouldn't mind going at it again to let her explored those unmarked territories.

And her kisses, soft yet tantalizing. Some even made him laugh because they tickled him so much. She even grabbed his ass a few times. It was exhilarating.

Hitsugaya smiled to himself at the thought of wanting to have sex again with _his_ fukutaicho. Yes, his fukutaicho. After the night they just had, she was his and he was definitely hers. He just wondered if she felt the same way.

Hitsugaya felt Matsumoto shift beside him and he decided to go into work late today. (Real late if you get my meaning.) He wanted to be here when she woke up. Besides, it would be his first time going in late, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office at his desk while Matsumoto hummed beside him, painting her nails.

He didn't care. She was happy and he was happy too. The happiest he had ever been in a long time. He even began humming along with her.

"Taicho, I didn't know you knew this song?" she smiled at him.

"Neither did I", he smiled back at her.

Then he did something that was not Toushiro Hitsugaya-like. "Wanna dance?"

"Excuse me?" Matsumoto coughed. He didn't know if it was from his question or the stench of her fingernail polish. But she then finally smiled and replied, "Yes. I would be more than happy to".

Matsumoto extended her hand and Hitsugaya grabbed it and lead her to the center of his office.

Even though he was a tad bit shorter than her (like a tadpole is to a frog) Matsumoto didn't care. She was happy to dance with her taicho. She decided that she should just go with the flow while he was happy. Sooner or later, he would go back to that permanent scowl he always had on his face.

Hitsugaya grabbed her other hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Despite popular belief, he had hit puberty and now stopped short of Matsumoto's chin. But that still didn't mean he wouldn't rest on her breasts.

Hitsugaya laid his head on her breasts and snuggled his face through them to get comfortable.

Matsumoto was surprised. He practically hated her hugs. (of course, she suffocated him in her breasts) But she didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled and rested her head on his soft, white fluffy hair.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled even more into her breasts. Revealing in the scent of her.

Matsumoto wrapped both her arms around his neck and just snuggled him even further. Hitsugaya didn't care and just let her. He just wanted this moment between them to never end.

Matsumoto began humming softly in his ear while stroking his hair.

Hitsugaya too began to hum and they started to sway to the music in their hearts.

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock at his door.

Both he and Matsumoto stopped swaying and turned to look at the door.

Hitsugaya sighed and looked up at Matsumoto with sad and annoyed teal eyes. Her pale blues looking as equally sad but more . . . bemused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but he already knew her answer.

"It seems like everytime we get a moment, a crisis occurs", she laughed bitterly.

"Maybe they don't really want anything?"

"Maybe, but, I know that something's wrong. Something always is", she smiled and released Hitsugaya from her loving embrace.

Hitsugaya seemed to feel so cold, for the first time in his life, without her warmth to surround him. Sighing again, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked not even bothering to look up.

"Yamamoto summons your presence in his office", a familiar voice said to him.

Hitsugaya finally looked up to see the face of squad eight's fukutaicho and Matsumoto's best friend.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Hitsugaya asked already knowing what the summons was probably going to be about.

"No, but I'm sure you'll find out when you get there" Nanao answered.

"Fine" he huffed and turned to look at Matsumoto, "Take care of things until I get back".

"Uh, the summons was for both you and your fukutaicho" Nanao interjected.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"See for yourself", she said handing Hitsugaya the summons.

Hitsugaya opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment with sou-taicho's seal:

Tenth Division Captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya

and

Tenth Division Vice-Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto

You have been summoned to the office of

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, First Division Captain and General

to discuss your sudden and abrupt absence

as of yesterday afternoon.

Please report immediately.

"Now what does that old geezer want?" Hitsugaya growled. "So who's supposed to take care of the squad while we're out wasting time with him?"

"I will", Nanao replied. "Since I was the one who did it yesterday".

Both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Finally looking up, Hitsugaya sighed, "Fine. Matsumoto—"

"Yes taicho?"

"Let's go and get this over with".

"Yes sir", then she followed behind her young taicho as they made their way to the general's office.

* * *

As they were walking along the corridors of the tenth division, Matsumoto stopped and said, "Taicho, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have tricked you into coming to the festival with and maybe you wouldn—"

"That's enough!" he cut her off. Then he stopped and turned to look at her. "I am the one responsible. I knew better and went anyway. _I_ chose to stay and _I_ chose to ignore my duties. I will take full responsibility for this. I won't let him take this out on you."

Matsumoto's heart began to sore like a bird to the skies. Her taicho could be so sweet at times. She dropped to her and hugged him for dear life.

Hitsugaya was so surprised by the sudden contact of his fukutaicho.

"Thank you taicho", she mumbled against his haori.

"Your welcome Matsumoto" he hugged her back.

_(sobbing)_

_Are you crying Hyourinmaru?_

_No! I just got something in my eye._

_Uh huh, sure you do._

_But it's just so beautiful._

_What is?_

_You and her._

_Well, I must say, I have to agree with you there._

_Finally.

* * *

_

They finally reached the general's office and stood at the door.

"Are we going in taicho?"

"In a minute", he replied shakingly.

Matsumoto sensed his uneasiness and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll follow you wherever you go taicho."

Hitsugaya squeezed her hand back and smiled at her reassurance. "Thanks Matsumoto".

* * *

They walked through the doors of his office holding hands and stopped short of the sou-taicho's desk.

They bowed still holding one another's hands.

"State your case" the general said firmly.

"Well sir", Hitsugaya began. "The lieutenant and I were in Rukongai for a festival. At first, I thought to leave but I chose to stay. I apologize for leaving my squad unattended. Matsumoto-fukutaicho stayed on my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"You have anything to add Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" he turned to the shaking strawberry blond.

"Um . . . nothing to add sir" she replied.

"Alright then", he nodded then turned to Hitsugaya. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, you are by here on probation. You will stay on probation until you can prove you can be there for your squad and not for this . . . fling you have with your fukutaicho."

"What did you just say?!" Hitsugaya clenched his fists, squeezing the life out of Matsumoto's hands.

"Uh . . . taicho, you're hurting my hand".

"Oh. Uh . . . sorry", he said releasing her hand.

Just as Hitsugaya was about to speak, Matsumoto cut him off, "Hitsugaya-taicho is a great and wonderful and would defile me in such a way as to having a fling. Also, he cares very deeply for his squad and being that I am one of his squad members", she pointed to herself, "he came to the festival as a favor to me. Hitsugaya-taicho is not heartless, unlike certain captains I know, and if anyone is to blame than blame me".

"Matsumoto—"

"Oops! I mean—"

"I've heard enough", the sou-taicho stood from his chair. "Matsumoto Rangiku, you are here—"

Hitsugaya stood in front of her and spoke, "I, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Divisions here by take full responsibility for the actions of Matsumoto Rangiku. Whatever punishment you have for her, I ask that you give them to me. I will not accept anything else, sir."

"You are already on probation Hitsugaya-taicho. Matsumoto-fukutaicho's punishment is jail time."

"For what, skipping out on work?"

"This is not her first offense. She has skipped out on a dozen ti—"

"Only because I let her", he cut off the general.

"Oh. So you condone your fukutaicho to leave at her leisure and not do her job?"

"No what a minute, see—"

Hitsugaya held up his hand to Matsumoto and said to the general, "Matsumoto is the best lieutenant a captain like me could ask for. Everyone sees me as a kid and at first, so did she. But she excepted me for who and what I am and has always had my back. So she may not be good at paperwork, and she drinks way too much for her own good, but she is a great fukutaicho and I couldn't ask for a better one. I rather have a lazy, drinking fukutaicho than someone who underestimates my abilities as a captain. Just waiting for the chance to steal my job."

"Is that all?" the sou-taicho asked.

"Yes sir, that is."

"Then Toushiro Hitsugaya, you are sentenced to ten days in jail and Rangiku Matsumoto, you shall be on probation and quarantined to your quarters after hours. So says the sou-taicho of the Gotei 13. You're dismissed."

"No, no!" Matsumoto screamed as the guards came to haul her taicho off to jail.

"Rangiku, it will be okay. It's just ten days. I'll be fine" he smiled at her weakly.

"No, no! You can't do this! It was my fault we were at the festival, not his", she screamed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please don't take my taicho away. Please!"

"Please restrain her", the general ordered to two other guards.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" she squirmed and screamed.

She knocked one of the guards down and reached for her zanpakuto.

"Growl Haineko!"

"Matsumoto don't!" Hitsugaya yell pulling away from the guards and flinging his zanpakuto to stop her assault.

"Matsumoto, it's okay. I promise not to leave you. I will be back. Ten days. You'll be alright without me til then", he spoke softly as she collapsed in his arms and he began stroking her hair.

"Promise?" she whispered into his robes.

"I promise".

He hugged one good time before the guards came and hauled him away.

When he was out of sight, Matsumoto fell to the ground and began sobbing.

**So, how was it? Don't worry, he'll come back to her. He always does. Anyhoo, in the next chapter, this where Gin comes in and his plan of destroying HitsuMatsu is revealed. Stayed Tuned!!!! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Ch 6: jailbreak

Chapter 6: Jailbreak

_How long have we been in here? _Hyourinmaru whined.

_It's only been 24 hours. Ya big baby._

_Did you say something master?_ Hyourinmaru sneered.

_No. nothing at all. _Hitsugaya huffed.

_I wonder how Rangiku is doing?_

_I'm sure she is fine. She's a strong woman. She'll be alright._

_But you didn't see her face or hear the panic in her voice . . ._

_Maybe not, but you should have more faith in her than that._

_I know, but something is bothering Rangiku and she didn't want me to leave her alone. I know I'm supposed to be in here, but . . ._

_But what master—_

_I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her and I wasn't there to protect her._

_Protect her from what?_

_Protect her from . . . Gin.

* * *

_

Matsumoto woke to an empty bed and an empty feeling in her heart.

She looked at her door and could feel the guards' reiatsu surrounding her door. But the reiatsu she wanted to feel was too far away and she missed it dearly. More than anyone would ever know.

Matsumoto decided to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. She just didn't feel like going to that empty office and know that her taicho would be there.

**Dreaming . . .**

"**Hello. Is anyone there?" she shouted to the walls.**

**Matsumoto didn't know where she was but could have sworn she had been there before. The place felt creepy and cold. **

"**Hello! Is somebody there or—"**

"**Hello Rangiku" a familiar voice drawled from behind her. **

"**Long time no see" the voice drawled again snaking its arms around her. "Have you forgotten me already?"**

"**Gin . . ." she whispered.**

"**In the flesh" he grabbed her and turned her to face him.**

**Matsumoto cringed when she saw his slinted eyes and that stupid grin.**

"**Gin, why are we here?" she shuttered.**

"**You'll see soon enough" he whispered in her ear.**

**Matsumoto cringed even more at the feel of breath on her skin. Like cockroaches crawling in your brain.**

"**Gin . . . look—"**

"**Shhh. Just relax and let me show you something", he said in a hushed voice breathing on her neck, his hands caressing her arms.**

**Matsumoto remembered the last time he wanted to show her something. She lost her virginity. **

"**Gin, no" she said trying to free herself from his grasp.**

"**Just relax", he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards a dark corner.**

"**Gin, I said no" she said assertively. **

"**Shhh. Don't worry. Just relax" he kissed her neck as he lowered her body to the mattress on the floor.**

"**Gin, NO!" she screamed kicking her legs to get free.**

**But it was no use. He was too strong and her struggling only made him push harder.**

**He slowly rolled her on her back and pushed himself on top of her.**

"**Come on Rangiku. You know you want to. It's the only thing you're good at. Might as well do what you know how instead of pretending to be something you're not" he breathe removing her robes.**

"**Gin . . . no" she cried but was powerless against him.**

"No . . . no" she cried in her sleep. "No . . . NO . . .NO!"

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, what's wrong?" one of the guards burst into her room.

Matsumoto woke up and realized it had only been a dream. More like a horrible nightmare.

When she saw the guard looking at her, a small smirk on his face, she screamed, "Get out! You . . . you . . ."

She shoved him out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

"We thought you were in trouble, so I came—"

"Well as you can see, I'm fine. Now stay out!" she huffed then ran to the bathroom and cried.

* * *

_How long has it been now?_

_Damit, three days! Quit whining already! _Hitsugaya shouted in his head, banging it against the bars.

_You'll give yourself a headache ya know?_

"Shutup!"

"How rude taicho", she pouted.

Hitsugaya looked up and saw, well, mostly breasts. Then he tilted his head even further and saw his fukutaicho's clear blue eyes looking down at him.

"Mat . . . Matsu . . ."

"It's good to see you too taicho", she smiled as warmly as possible.

Hitsugaya was glad to see her, but sad too.

Her hair was a bit tangled and her face looked pale. Her eyes look sad and she bags underneath.

"Rangiku, what's wrong?"

Matsumoto dropped to her knees and began sobbing.

Hitsugaya tried the best that he could to console with jail bars in the way.

"It's okay Rangiku", he patted her arm. "I only have seven more days and I'll be out".

"But I can't wait that long. He might do something before then", she said in between sobs.

"Who might do something?" he asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"Matsumoto, who—"

"Gin", she cried wailing even louder than before.

"But I should be out before then, so there's nothing to worry about", he smiled at her weakly.

Matsumoto shook her head, "No you won't. Gin's letter said he'd be here in ten days. Taicho, it's already been eight. Only two days left."

"But I thought you wanted to see Gin", he pouted.

Matsumoto laughed harshly.

"I did, but not anymore."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Hitsugaya was glad to here that. He was glad that his girl wasn't going to abandon him for that—

_Your girl?_

_Did I say that? _

_I believe you did._

_Whatever._

_Same to you._

_Oh, real mature._

_I know I am, but are you?_

_Cut it out!_

_Baby._

_You are._

_Says you._

_Shutup!_

_Fine. Whatever._

_Argh!_

"Don't worry Rangiku. I won't let Gin come near you", he smiled running his hand through her hair.

"I know", she smiled back rubbing up and his arm. She kissed him lightly on the wrist and said, "I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow".

And with that, she pushed herself off the ground and walked away.

Hitsugaya never felt so empty in his life.

* * *

Later that evening, Matsumoto had that same dream.

"**Gin, no! Get off me!" she screamed but it was no use. She couldn't budge him. **

**Tears began to stream down her face and she wished her taicho could come and save her.**

"**Reign over the frosted frozen skies!" they heard as the room became cold and glazed over with ice.**

**Gin hopped off of her and turned to face his attacker.**

"**Well, well, well . . . what do we have here?" Gin sneered.**

"**Step away from Rangiku or I will make you wish you had never been born", the voice growled.**

"**My, my, my . . . such big words from a little boy", Gin laughed reaching his zanpakuto.**

"**Gin no!" she screamed grabbing his arm.**

"**Move you stupid bitch", he yelled throwing Matsumoto to the ground.**

"**Gin, you bastard!" the voice roared and she could hear footsteps running towards her assaulter. **

**When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Gin and her taicho standing there blade against blade.**

"**You monster, how can you call yourself a man with the way you treated her?" Toushiro lunged at him slicing his chest. **

"**You think you know her. If it wasn't for me, she would be dead and you would have never even known her!" he slashed her taicho in the arm. Causing it to bleed all over the floor. **

**Her taicho dropped to his. Obviously haven lost more blood than she thought.**

"**Now die", Gin smiled at the kneeled boy.**

"**Gin don't!"**

Matsumoto woke up and saw that her pillow was wet.

Only one more day and Gin would be here. She had to do something before he could kill her taicho and destroy her all over again.

* * *

"Guard", Toushiro called to the man who had his back to him.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taicho?" he turned towards Hitsugaya.

"Freeze" and the guard was covered in ice from head to toe.

Hitsugaya stepped over the guard and place his zanpakuto on her back.

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

_Yes master?_

_Let's go get my woman._

_Yes sir._

Hitsugaya ran on the rooftops of all the divisions looking for Matsumoto's reiatsu.

_Hang on Rangiku. I won't let Gin have you. Not now, not ever!_

Hitsugaya felt her reiatsu along with another reiatsu that made his heart stop.

"Ahhhh!" he heard Matsumoto screamed.

Hitsugaya's heart began to sky rocket and he shunpo-ed off, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

**Sorry, but I leavin you hangin once again (bwaaaa haaaa haaaa haaaa!) Don't worry, you'll know what happens soon enough.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short or sucked. I think I could have did better but unfortunately, I had writer's block. I promise the next chapter **_**will**_** be better and I also promise to update soon! Please review. Bye.**


	7. Ch 7: showdown

Chapter 7: Showdown: Gin vs. Toushiro

"Ahhh!" he heard Matsumoto scream.

Hitsugaya's heart sky rocketed and he shunpo-ed off, hoping he wasn't too late.

_Gin, if you hurt her, I'll kill you, so help me god!_

Hitsugaya arrived at Matsumoto's apartment and still felt Gin's reiatsu and was relieved that he hadn't left yet.

Hitsugaya wanted to make sure he caught Gin so he could kick his ass for what he did to Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you doing here?" one of the guards had the audacity to ask.

"Unless you want to get kill, leave", he glared at the two guards.

"Yes sir!" they scampered away.

_Ready Hyourinmaru?_

_Been ready. Let's kick some ass.

* * *

_

Hitsugaya busted the door opened and saw no sign of them.

"Where the hell is he?!" he shouted.

"Surprise", Gin hit him from behind.

"Taicho, no!" she screamed trying to leave Gin's grasp.

"Gin, you bastard, you'll pay for that", he snarled and slap Gin in the face with his zanpakuto.

"Well well now, aren't we the feisty little snowball", he grinned slyly.

"Gin stop, don't hurt him", she pleaded.

"Shutup!" he slapped her in the face.

Matsumoto fell backwards and hit her head on the wall, falling unconscious.

"Why you!" Hitsugaya yelled grabbing Gin by the throat and pinning him up against the wall.

"Uh hmm", he laughed.

"What's so damn funny you piece of shit?! I shouldn't even was my time with you and just kill you right NOW!" he screamed spiking up his reiatsu.

"Now, now, calm down Shiro-chan" he drawled Matsumoto's pet name for him. "She's not dead. Yet."

"You bastard!" he choked Gin even further.

"I'm the bastard?" he croaked out. "I'm not the one who stole another man's woman".

"Shutup!" he choked Gin pushing him further through the wall. "Rangiku is way too good for you".

"Ha ha ha. You think so? Than you're a bigger fool than I thought", Gin laughed unleashing his zanpakuto and aiming it straight for Matsumoto.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya turned around to save her.

"Fool", Gin spat out as he turned his zanpakuto to Toushiro and grabbed Rangiku and leaped out the window. "Bye-bye Shiro-chan", he waved shunpo-ing off.

"Damn", Hitsugaya punched a hole in the wall and then shunpo-ed off after them.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"Where is he?" Yamamoto bellowed throughout the thirteen guard squads.

"We don't know sure", the two guards guarding Matsumoto's room and the guard guarding Hitsugaya's cell said in unison.

"Well, just don't stand there, find him!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted and ran off.

* * *

"Where are they?" Hitsugaya searched all of the Seireitei while trying not to be seen and keep his spiritual pressure cloaked.

"I've searched the entire Seireitei, where are they?!" he screamed freezing everything in sight.

_Way to go, genius _Hyourinmaru drawled out.

_Shutup you smart ass dragon._

_Such language young master. You know you really should—_

_Look, what I need is for you to help me find Rangiku, not tell me to watch my mouth!_

_Well, if it is my help you want, my I just suggest that maybe they aren't even in the Seireitei?_

_But where else could he—_

Then it hit him. The one place that meant the most to Gin and Matsumoto was where they spent their childhood together.

_Man, I am such an idiot!_

_No kidding.

* * *

_

"Gin, where are we?" she asked as she woke up.

"You don't remember?" he grinned.

Matsumoto looked around not sure of what she was supposed to be remembering.

She saw a wooden floor with old blood stains, a window full of cobwebs, and walls that were old and rotting and covered in dried blood as well.

Then she sat up seeing that she was laying on a mattress. The same old mattress she and Gin shared when they were kids. The same mattress Gin had laid her upon when he first told her he wanted to show her something. The same mattress that was in her dreams where Gin also tried to rape her.

"Why . . . why did you bring me here?" she asked not looking at him so he wouldn't see the tears wailing up in her eyes.

"Because . . ." he drawled and she could feel his grin growing wider.

"Because what Gin? Just spit it out already", but she already knew what he was going to say.

"Because I have something to show you", he was now standing over her, his grin turning sinister.

Matsumoto tried to make a run for the door but he flash stepped in front of her. Then she tried to run for the window but he flashed stepped in from of her again.

"What's the matter Rangiku? Aren't you happy to see me?" he pounced on her and she fell back onto the mattress.

"Gin, get off", she kicked and screamed.

"Why should I? I came all this way just to see you. Now I wouldn't have done that for anyone else", he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Gin . . . I d-don't love you anymore", she stuttered.

"What did you just say", his smile growing into a frown and his hand clenching her neck.

Tears ran down her eyes as she saw the man she once loved choking her.

"I-I s-s-said I d-don't love you anymore".

"Louder, I didn't quite hear you", he slammed her harder against the mattress.

"She said she doesn't love you anymore you bastard!" Hitsugaya yelled kicking Gin off of Rangiku and kneeling to her side.

Rangiku coughed and hugged Toushiro with all her might.

"Oh taicho, I'm so—"

"No need to apologize", he finally looked at her with a smile on his face. "I'm more than happy to kick Gin's ass!"

Matsumoto laughed and cried at the same time. She couldn't believe her taicho. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised.

Hitsugaya has always been by her side and he never would ever leave her alone. She knew he would stand by her, even when she did something stupid and deserved punishment.

_Like with Yamamoto._

"Taicho . . ." she spoke but there was no time to finish just as Gin released his zanpakuto and Hitsugaya grabbed her and jumped out the window.

"Come back here and fight me!" Gin shouted from the window.

"Fine, but leave Rangiku out of this. You're fight is with me from now on", he shouted back.

"So be it", he grinned and jumped out the window.

"Go hide Rangiku and don't come out 'til it's over", he turned to her.

"Okay", she started to run off then turned around, "Wait!"

"What", but he never had time to finish his thought before her lips were on his.

"Don't die", then she ran to go hide.

Hitsugaya smiled and promised himself, _I won't leave you alone ever again. _

"How touching but are we going to fight or not?" Gin snarled.

"Bring it on", Toushiro smirked wriggling his finger back and forth.

"Shout him dead Shinso!" he yelled releasing his zanpakuto.

"Reign over the frosted frozen skies Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted in response also releasing his zanpakuto.

The two shinigami clashed their swords against one another aiming to kill one another.

Hiysugaya's blade sliced against Gin's arm while Gin's sliced against Hitsugaya's cheek.

"Not bad Shiro-chan" he drawled.

"Forgive me, but I don't compliment snakes", he snarled.

"My my my, aren't we a bit touchy. Is it past your bedtime already?" he giggled. (yes giggled. Gin looks like a giggler to me, so I made him giggle. For those of you who think men don't giggle, my guyfriend does when you tickle him. So there, men do giggle)

"Argh!" Hitsugaya screamed as he raised his reiatsu then shouted, "_Bankai!_"

Ice wings slowly crept around his shoulders as an ice tail slowly crept down his back.

"Let's finished this once and for all Gin".

"With pleasure Toushiro" he grinned.

Hitsugaya raced toward Gin and Gin raced toward Hitsugaya.

"She will never love you like she did me", he cackled.

"That may be so, but as a man, you are supposed to do all you can for the woman you love", he smiled then delivered the final blow.

Shinso pierced Hitsugaya in the chest while Hyourinmaru's teeth were latched to Gin's neck.

Hitsugaya sealed Hyourinmaru back into his zanpakuto then collapsed on the ground.

"Pathetic", Gin sneered as he raised his zanpakuto to strike Toushiro's head.

"Gin don't!" Matsumoto screamed throwing herself over her taicho's unconscious body.

"Please, I love him, don't kill him", her eyes pleaded with Gin then turned fierce, "Or you'll have to deal with me".

Gin was dripping blood from his neck all the way to his feet and was steadily losing consciousness but managed to laugh, "No chance in hell!"

Gin lunged for Hitsugaya's body but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain piercing through his stomach.

He looked down and saw Hyourinmaru sticking out of him but when he looked up, he didn't Hitsugaya wielding it, he saw . . .

"Now die Gin" Matsumoto whispered twisting the sword in his bleeding gut.

"Well, well, this was unexpected" he coughed out blood then fell backwards into a pool of his own blood.

"Really? I thought you knew everything about me. I guess you never expected I would ever want to kill you, you monster!" she screamed to his dying corpse.

Then she turned to Hitsugaya and slumped down beside him.

"We did it taicho. Thank you for helping me defeat Gin and for finally admitting you love me. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words", she whispered in his ear.

Matsumoto sat up in shock when she couldn't feel him breathing beside her.

"Taicho", she shook him.

Nothing.

"Taicho", she shook him again.

Still nothing.

She shook him a third time placing her ear on his chest. Her eyes went wide and filled with tears. She couldn't feel or hear his heartbeat.

Oh god no, god no. He's . . . but he can't be . . . he promised . . .

"Toushiro!"

* * *

**Well, that the end. Gin is dead but is Toushiro? You'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. I really do hope he isn't dead. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Ch 8: teal eyes

**This is it everyone, the moment where we find out if Toushiro lives or dies. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Teal Eyes

She remembers the first time she ever looked into his eyes, really looked into them.

They were angry with a bit of humor in them. Her taicho was mad that she had spilled all that ink onto his reports but also amused that no matter how hard he tried to get his work done on time, she would always mess it up and he would have to stay late in the office just to get it done on time.

But she knew he didn't mind. Well, when they first met, when they first became taicho and fukutaicho, he had hated her for that.

She can still remember 'til this day the first night they ever stayed up late in his office finishing reports.

"_**Matsumoto-fukutaicho, just sit there and don't move!" he yelled at her.**_

"_**But Hitsugaya-taicho, I said I was—"**_

"_**Well sorry isn't going to get these reports done now is it? Either grab a brush or stay out of my way!" he bellowed.**_

"_**Yes taicho", she whimpered trying to hold back the tears.**_

_**She went to sit at her desk and just looked at him from afar.**_

_**She could feel the tears beginning to wail up in her eyes but refused to cry in front of him. **_

_**For she knew the moment that she cried in front of him, he would she her as weak and incompetent. And Matsumoto Rangiku was not weak and definitely not incompetent.**_

_**She tried hard but with every stroke of his brush and every heavy sigh he made, the tears wailed even more, along with her guilt. They wailed until she couldn't hold them anymore and the dam finally broke.**_

_**Matsumoto had did the one thing she had promised herself she wouldn't do anymore, cry in front of a man.**_

"_**Matsumoto—"**_

"_**Yes taicho", she sniffled trying to halt her tears.**_

_**She didn't remember when he had gotten up out of his chair or even when he crossed the office to her chair, but he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her.**_

"_**Taicho, I'm—"she began but never finished as two small but strong arms engulfed her as a soft voice spoke, "No, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry".**_

_**Matsumoto was shocked. No on had ever told her that and meant it in a good way. **_

_**She smiled and hugged him back. Feeling the happiest in a long time.**_

She suddenly felt an emptiness engulf her at the memory of her taicho.

She hoped he'd wake up but Unohana-taicho said his chances were slim to none.

Just when she finally found a man who loved her, really loved her and cared for, he was leaving.

But she didn't blame Toushiro, she blamed Gin.

_That bastard!_ She clenched her fists.

Even in death, he manages to destroy the one good thing in her life.

Tired of moping around and thinking of memories of her taicho, Matsumoto decided to go for a walk.

* * *

"Matsumoto, how are you?" a voice called after her.

When she turned around she saw Shunsui, captain of the eighth division and his lieutenant, Nanao, walking towards her.

"Hello Shunsui-taicho, Nanao-fukutaicho", she smiled weakly.

"No need for the formalities. We just wanted to know you were doing and how well Hitsugaya was doing."

Matsumoto knew she could just lie and say he was fine, but then she would be lying to herself. She hoped he would wake up but she knew there was a chance she would never she his beautiful, mysterious teal eyes again.

"Toushiro isn't doing well", she said calmly.

"Maybe not now but I'm sure—"

"No", she cut the fukutaicho off. "Unohana-taicho said his chances were slim to none. He can't even breathe on his own", she cried throwing herself into Nanao's arms.

"I'm so sorry", was all Nanao could think to say.

"What will I do if he dies? Toushiro is the only taicho I know that puts up with me, _will_ put up with me. I can't lose him Nanao, I just can't. I love him", she cried burying her face on Nanao's sleeve.

"Well, if you love him and I'm sure he loves you, then he'll come back", Shunsui finally spoke.

"Really? You think so?" Matsumoto perked up.

"Sure he will. Toushiro Hitsugaya is a fighter and would never leave a woman like you. But he won't come back if no one is there waiting for him", he smiled.

Matsumoto wiped her tears away then pushed herself up off the ground.

"Thank you", she said taking off to wait by his side.

* * *

"Any change?" she asked Unohana-taicho.

"See for yourself", she smiled at the anticipating fukutaicho.

Matsumoto slowly pushed the door to his room opened and stepped in.

As she walked over to his beside, her heart began to swell at the fact that her taicho was getting better.

When she reached his beside, her bubble of joy busted.

She didn't see any change.

His eyes were still closed. Tubes were still streaming down his body and he still wasn't breathing on his own.

"Unohana-taicho—"

"Look carefully. There has been change, but very little".

Matsumoto looked again.

She didn't see it right away, but as she slowly drew closer to body, she saw that was some color to his face. Yesterday, he was pale to the point that his hair was more colorful than his skin.

But today, there was a soft shade of pink on his cheeks. So at least he was still alive and that meant he would come back.

"It's small but it will do. I think he'll pull through. He just needs time", Unohana informed her.

"Okay. I'll stay here as long as it takes for him to recover" she said.

"And what about your squad?"

"Shunsui-taicho and Renji-fukutaicho said they would take turns with the paperwork. Even Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san said they would help out. I'll check in on them once a day, but I'm needed here more than anywhere else. He needs to know that I'll be here so I can be the face he sees when he wakes up."

"Very well. Would you like me to prepare a—"

"That won't be necessary. I'll sleep right here. Goodnight Unohana-taicho".

"Goodnight Matsumoto-fukutaicho".

* * *

Matsumoto woke up to the morning sun warming her face.

She looked down to see if her taicho had changed over night.

Nothing. At least his cheeks were still pink.

She placed her hand on his cheek and lit up at the surprise.

His cheeks were warm. Hitsugaya was never warm, not even when he was awake. He always felt kind of chilly but his were really warm. Warmer than they were yesterday.

That made Matsumoto happy and worried.

She thought he must be catching a fever or something.

So she got up from her chair but was stopped when she felt a small, frail hand grab at her robes.

"Toushiro, can you hear me?" she whirled around kneeling beside his bedside.

No answer, but his hand never left her shihakusho.

She smiled and gently pulled his hand away from her robes and lifted it to her face. "Okay, I'll stay", she kissed it gently then placed it back down, not letting go.

* * *

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

_Silence. _

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

_More silence._

_Hyourinmaru!_

_What, what? I was asleep ya know._

_No I did not know._

_Is there anything you need master?_

_Actually, this may sound stupid, but what happened? Did I win or did Gin defeat me?_

_You won. Gin is dead._

_How? He wasn't dead when I passed out. Did he bleed out or something?_

_No._

_Then what happened?_

_I delivered the final blow._

_Without my command?_

_No._

_Then what?_

_Matsumoto killed him._

_She did?_

_Yes master._

_Wow. I know she must be hurting. That must have been hard for her. The man she loves is—_

_Is lying in a coma._

_What?! But I thought you said—_

_Gin is dead. But you aren't. You are in the fourth division lying in a hospital bed, in a coma._

_So . . ._

_Matsumoto loves you, you idiot!_

_Wow. I never thought . . . well did she tell you?_

_No, but it's all in the way she acts. She hasn't left your side since you collapsed. _

_Really? _

_Nope. She said she would stay and wait for you to open your eyes._

_She did?_

_Yes master. _

_Well, I had better rest up so I can open my eyes. _

_Good. Then maybe I can get back to sleep._

_Lazy dragon._

_Did you say something master?_

_Silence.

* * *

_

"Any changes Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" a calm voice asked her.

"His cheeks are still red and his eyes haven't opened, but—", she lit up, "he did grab my robes and he wouldn't let go. That must mean something right?"

"It means that he is trying to reach you and won't let go 'til he does", she smiled back at the blonde blue-eyed woman.

"Oh I hope so", she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, good day Matsumoto-fukutaicho", Unohana bowed then left the room.

"Don't worry taicho, I won't go anywhere. So just keep reaching for me. I'll be right here waiting", she smiled then kissed his cheek lightly and started humming his favorite tune in his ear.

_That tune, it's so familiar . . ._

_Duh! It's the tune you always hummed when you ate watermelons and thought of her._

_It is?_

_Yes master._

_It sounds much more . . . heavenly when she hums it._

_Does it now?_

_Yeah, it does._

_Master?_

_No reply. _

_Sleep well master_ the dragon smiled then went back to sleep.

* * *

Matsumoto couldn't sleep. Not because she was worried about something or because something was bothering her, but because she was so happy that her taicho was recovering. And at a much faster rate than she thought possible.

He still had a long to go before he was strong enough to breath on his own but he was recovering.

Matsumoto watched as he slept. A peaceful expression on his face.

She wondered what he was dreaming about. Probably watermelons or her or both.

Suddenly, she heard him grunt and saw his eyebrows twitch.

"Are you trying to open your eyes taicho? Tell me, what's wrong?" she kneeled beside him worried.

He didn't respond but his eyes kept twitching and his body began to thrash about.

"Toushiro, what's wrong?" she begged him.

His body began thrashing harder as he began coughing.

She looked at the tube in his mouth and realized he was choking.

She reached for him and tried to pull the tube out of his mouth but he kept thrashing and knocked her hand aside.

Annoyed and irritated, she hopped on top of him, forced his arms down with her legs, and then pulled the tube out of his mouth.

He gagged then silently laid his arms by his sides and fell to sleep.

"Am I interrupting something?" Unohana suddenly appeared in the doorway looking at Matsumoto peculiarly.

"Um . . . see . . . it's not what it looks like" she blurted waving her hands defensively.

"What happened to his tube?" she asked furiously.

"Oh, see that's what I was trying to tell you. He was thrashing, and I didn't know why, then I saw that he was choking, so I removed the tube", she said all in one breath.

"Oh, I see", she said absorbing what the surprised fukutaicho was saying.

"Well, next time, just let someone know before you apply _treatment_ to a patient".

"Um . . . yes ma'am. Sorry about this", she blushed hopping off her taicho and bashfully sitting back down in her chair.

_Hyourinmaru . . ._

_Yes master?_

_What just happened?_

_You were choking on the breathing tube down your throat._

_I had a breathing tube down my throat?_

_Yes. You couldn't breathe on your own, so they place one down your throat. But when you were able to breathe on your own, you began to choke on the breathing tube. So, Matsumoto removed it._

_She did huh? Well, I'm glad I can breathe on my own but it still isn't good enough._

_Isn't good enough? Why this great! Do you know how long it takes to recover from a coma or how many people don't recover from their coma at all?_

_I know, but she wants to see me open my eyes and I am determined to do just that._

_Well, just don't over do it. If you do, you could revert back to your comatose state or even die. _

_Don't worry, I'll be careful._

_Good.

* * *

_

"How's he doin'?" Renji asked placing a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Better. He can at least breathe on his own, but that's as far as he's gotten", she replied.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. You know how he hates to leave paperwork unfinished", Renji chuckled lightly.

"Speaking of paperwork, how's it coming?"

"Great! We're almost halfway through the stack. Ukitake-taicho said he'd even take on some of the work load, since he doesn't have anything better to do", he informed her.

"Okay. Well, it that all?"

"Yeah. Well, I hope he gets better soon and try to get some rest Rangiku. No offense, but you look awful."

"Get out", she swatted at him playfully. "But really, thanks Renji. See ya around."

"Bye Rangiku", he said closing the door behind him.

_That was Renji wasn't it?_

_Yes it was._

_He seemed really worried about Rangiku._

_He did indeed._

_I have to get better soon._

_And you will, just be patient._

_I can't. I don't want Rangiku to have to suffer anymore._

_She'll suffer even more if you try to rush things and get worse._

_You're probably right. I just hate knowing I'm the cause of her pain. I promised her I would never hurt her._

_I'm sure she knows you don't mean to hurt her. Just rest and try not to worry. You'll get better faster that way._

_I hope so.

* * *

_

"Good morning Matsumoto-fukutaicho", a grave voice called from behind her.

"Uh . . . good morning Yamamoto-taicho", she scampered to her feet when she saw who it was that spoke to her.

"Please, sit down. This is very important and I think the news should be given while you're sitting down."

Matsumoto sat down slowly fearing the old man had bad news to give her.

"I hear that Hitsugaya-taicho is recovering quite nicely", he smiled.

"He is", she responded flatly. Too nervous to smile.

"Well, the matter that I wish to discuss with you is his recovery. Even though he is recovering, he still is comatose and therefore can not lead his division."

Matsumoto absorbed everything the old man was saying and chose not to speak what she feared was coming.

"I think maybe a new captain should be appointed to squad ten. Not right away of course, but if he does not wake up by the end of the month, then I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to assign a new member to squad ten and ask for his . . . how do you say . . . being put to sleep."

_What?! _Matsumoto thought. He wanted to put her taicho to sleep if he could wake up, but only after he replaced his position.

"Since you are the closest thing he has to family, I thought I should run it by you", he stated plainly.

"Why?" she spatted letting her anger get the better of her. "Why bother to ask me if you're just going to kill him off anyway?"

She was furious at how nice the old man could be one minute and so cold the next. Always concerned with his precious Seireitei and not with the members that make up the divisions.

They had feelings and worries and problems that he just simply overlooked. He never really took the time to see how his choices affected everyone. They were just supposed to swallow their hearts and do their jobs.

She was sure she wasn't the only one that would be upset if squad ten's captain was replaced and killed.

Ukitake-taicho would probably die if he heard this. He loved giving Hitsugaya candy and weird, strange looking toys. (sex toys) He also loved just being around Toushiro. And not because theirs name were similar or because their hair was the same color, but because Toushiro reminded him of the son he never had.

And Renji. She was sure Renji would miss her taicho. Whenever Renji got a little behind on paperwork, Toushiro would offer to do it so he wouldn't get in trouble with Byakuya-taicho.

She knew Ichigo would miss her taicho too. It seemed Toushiro (and Kenpachi and Renji) were the only people in all of Soul Society that liked him. Really liked him. Toushiro especially loved when Ichigo came to visit because Ichigo didn't treat him like a kid but not as a captain either. He treated him like a person. And she knew how much her taicho appreciated that. Ichigo would be crushed and probably destroy half of the Seireitei if they killed her taicho.

And Matsumoto. She would miss him most of all. No more hugs that would crush his little face in her big bosom. No more taicho to carry her home when she got too drunk or when she just didn't feel like leaving the bar. No more yelling at her to get up off her ass and get to work. No more soft gentle hands to wipe away the tears caused by years of abuse and misery from Gin. Most of all, there would be no more Toushiro to love and care for her. How was she going to deal him not being here anymore?

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho . . ." he interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes sir?" she asked not wanting to look at the old man's cruel face.

"I know this will be hard for you, but it has to be done. A comatose captain can't run an entire division. I'm sorry for your loss."

And with that, he turned and walked out of her taicho's sick room.

'_I'm sorry for your loss'? He said that as if Toushiro was already dead._ She thought angrily.

"Oh yeah?! Well fuck you, you mean grouchy old man!" she shouted hoping he heard her.

Then she collapsed to the floor and cried like a girl who had just lost her mother or a woman who had just lost her one and true love.

_Hyourinmaru?_

_Yes master._

_Matsumoto is upset._

_Well, I suppose she would be with the news the old man just gave her._

_That old geezer. How dare he?!_

_There is nothing we can do. You're recovering as fast as you can._

_Well, it's not fast enough. I need to wake up. Now!_

_Master, you aren't thinking of—_

_Raise my reiatsu._

_But master . . ._

_Do it! Or so help me . . . I'll definitely be buying a new sword when a wake up._

_But are you sure you wan to do this now? While she's so upset and crying? If you do this now and something goes wrong, it would only upset her._

_Fine. We'll do it after she falls asleep._

_Whew. Dodged a bullet there._

_Did you say something Hyourinmaru?_

_Nothing master. _

_That's what I thought.

* * *

_

Matsumoto finally fell asleep after four hours of crying.

She was exhausted and just wanted to pretend that what Yamamoto said was just a bad dream. If only for a couple of hours.

_Okay Hyourinmaru, she's asleep. _

_Are you about this master? I can't guarantee you'll come out this alive. Master, please reconsider._

_Shutup! I've made up my mind. Now, raise my reiatsu._

_Yes master._

_Are you serious? That wasn't even enough to flinch a finger. Damit, I want to open my eyes! Now raise my reiatsu! _

_As you wish master._

Hyourinmaru raised Hitsugaya's reiatsu enough to release his zanpakuto.

Toushiro at first just flinched, but soon he felt the pressure come over his body and he began to feel queasy.

_I think I'm gonna throw up._

_Do you think you can open your eyes now?_

_No. Now raise my reiatsu some more._

_But . . ._

_More!_

_As you wish._

Matsumoto woke to the sound of something beeping.

When she looked up, she saw all the machines blinking uncontrollably and her taicho was thrashing about.

"Taicho, what wrong?" she tried to stop his incessant thrashing.

He simply pushed her aside and began thrashing harder. Flailing his arms about and kicking his feet in the air.

"Taicho please!"

"Move", Unohana-taicho came in pushing her aside. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he was thrashing again. He isn't choking so I don't know what's wrong", she replied.

"His spiritual pressure is off the charts. What could be causing this?"

"Matsumoto . . ." he mumbled faintly.

"Yes taicho, I'm right here", she grabbed his hand tightly.

He trashed it about slamming her arm into the nearby table.

She winced at the pain but never let his hand go.

"Try to calm him down while I sedate him", Unohana told her.

"You won't put him under?" Matsumoto asked worriedly.

"I promise", she smiled.

"Okay", Matsumoto said as she climbed on top of Toushiro's body and held down his arms and legs.

"Try harder. He still won't be still", she said throwing away the needle.

Matsumoto applied all her weight on his body but he still keep thrashing.

"Toushiro, I'm right her, I'm not going anywhere. I won't let them kill you. So please, lie still for me", she spoke gently.

"Matsumoto", he shouted almost knocking her off the bed but she held firm.

"Toushiro, please . . ." she begged.

"If he keeps this up, he's going to—"

_B-b-bunnnnnn!_ His monitor went blank and Toushiro went numb underneath her body.

"I'm afraid he's dead", Unohana said quietly.

Matsumoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yamamoto didn't need to kill him because he was already dead.

"Toushiro . . . please . . . don't leave me!" she cried into his chest.

Nothing. Her taicho was gone forever now and he would never come back. Ever.

"Toushiro!"

Matsumoto cried clinging to his body for dear life as her tears ran down the cotton of the robes on his chest.

"You promised Toushiro. You promised", she whispered softly.

"Matsumoto . . . I think you should—"but she was cut off by the stillness of Matsumoto's cries.

"Toushiro", Matsumoto sat up, thinking she felt his hand grab hers.

When she looked down, she saw his hand resting on tops of hers on top of his chest.

"Toushiro, are you—", she began yet stopped when his other hand came and rested upon her cheek, wiping away her tears.

Toushiro opened his eyes and smiled, "Rangiku . . ."

Matsumoto couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. At least these tears were tears of joy and not tears of sorrow.

Matsumoto leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're alive taicho, you're alive", she squealed.

Toushiro sat up wrapping both his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. "I love you Rangiku", he spoke in her hair.

Rangiku pulled away and looked at him puzzlingly, unsure she heard him correctly. "What did you just say?"

"I said 'I love you Rangiku'", he smiled at her.

"I love you too. Toushiro Hitsugaya", she smiled back at him before placing her lips on his and staring into his clear beautiful teal eyes.

Toushiro smiled staring back into her clear blue orbs while, for the first time in his entire life, his own teal eyes cried tears of joy.

* * *

**That was so beautiful. (sobs while wiping tears way) Toushiro finally woke up and Rangiku got to see his eyes again. Still one more chapter. Please review and tell me how you like this one.**


	9. Ch 9: hot and heavy

Chapter Nine: Hot and Heavy

"Good morning stud muffin", she giggled tracing her finger down his toned stomach.

"And good morning to you too", he smiled at her.

"I still can't believe you're alive and you love me", she kissed his cheek and cuddled closer to his naked body. "This just seems too good to be true but it's real. This is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me."

Hitsugaya laughed. He couldn't believe how much like a kid at Christmas she was acting like and it was all because he had finally said he loved her. And the fact that he was alive helped a great deal.

Hitsugaya had to admit, he was extremely happy.

He had the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society lying next to him and she loved him. Some would say he was pretty lucky, others would say he was in for the ride of his life, but Toushiro thought he was made complete.

Sure, she could have anyone she wanted and true, she was a wild one, but she completed him none the less.

She understood him in ways no one else, not even Hinamori, could begin to understand. She was the only person who knew how to make him laugh, really laugh, and she knew how to calm him down when he got angry. She was also the only person he would ever let see him cry and the only person who could kiss the tears away. She was the only person who could make his tea and make it just the way he liked it and serve it just the way he liked it too. And she was the only person Toushiro could count on to have his back whether in battle or when the other captains and even his own squad questioned his capabilities as a captain.

Rangiku could do it all and never ceased to amaze him. That's why he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

Hitsugaya was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt soft lips kissing down his neck and moving towards his chest.

"Rangiku . . . " he began but lost his words as her kisses began trailing down his chest to his stomach.

Her kisses grew closer and closer to his . . . uh . . . manhood, when she suddenly stopped.

Hitsugaya let out a moan and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"Condoms", she simply smiled.

Hitsugaya slapped himself on the head and thought 'duh'. Why else would she have stopped.

He reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a yellow metallic square from his top drawer and threw it her way.

Rangiku picked it up and scrunched her nose. "Do you another flavor besides lemon?" she asked.

Toushiro sighed and turned all the way over to search the drawer for a cherry or strawberry condom.

He heard Rangiku gasp and laughed quietly to himself. Knowing full well that she was admiring the view of his naked behind.

Toushiro was beginning to become frustrated until he felt her long slender body slid on top of his and her hand reach over to help in his search.

Toushiro could feel his skin getting warm as two mounds of flesh pressed up against his back and legs straddling his while her womanhood rested gently on his behind.

Even though he had already had sex with her, twice, he still felt shivers run down his spine every time her body melted with his.

"Oooo! Let's use this one taicho", she squealed pulling out a brown metallic square.

Toushiro pulled her hand around so he could take a look at the condom she chose. When he had it in view, he read, in bold cursive letters, the words 'Chocolate Delight'.

His eyes went wide as she pulled her hand from his grip and flipped him over. She then ripped the condom packet, pulled out a clear brown rubbery cap, and placed it on his penis, all with her teeth.

Toushiro was both shocked and amazed. As he stated earlier, she never ceased to amaze him.

"Ready taicho?" she cooed in his ear. Her warm breath sending chills and heat up and down his body all at the time.

But before he could answer she was already sliding down his chest, kissing one of his nipples along the way before stopping and gently licking his cock.

Toushiro moaned, but not because of pleasure, but because of the torment his sexy fukutaicho was putting him through. He knew she planned on going slow and making him wait before fully giving him the pleasure he was after.

"Not yet taicho", she teased.

Toushiro thought he was going to bust but held his ground. He couldn't let her know what she was doing to him. Maybe if he pretended not to be affected she would speed up the process.

This time her whole mouth came in full contact with penis but she had only kissed it, no sucking.

That meant she had called his bluff and was going to make him wait even more.

He could see a smile spread across her lips as her mouth kissed his cock again, staying there longer this time before letting go.

Toushiro moaned loudly at the pleasure and pain she was causing. His body began to harden in more than one place and a tingling sensation shot through his entire system.

This time she put her whole mouth on his cock, but only sucked at the tip.

He was dying for her to devour him but she was taking it slow. Only nibbling a little at a time. When it was his turn, Toushiro was going to make sure he'd take his time much more slowly than she did. Making her wait in anticipation and in agony.

She felt his anger rising and decided not to prolong his pleasure any longer knowing that he might use this to load her up on more paperwork.

She slowly dipped her head again then placed her whole mouth on his cock and sucked full forced.

"Oh god" she heard Toushiro moan and felt his legs twitching. She just giggled quietly to herself at how noisy he was during sex.

She decided to see how noisy and loud he could get. So, she flicked her tongue back and forth over his dick and she felt his body thrive up and down, but he didn't moan.

Unsatisfied with his response, she sucked on his dick again but much harder and for a lot longer.

Not only did he moan, but he screamed, "Yes, YES!" as she sucked harder and harder with each thrive of his body.

When he had had enough, she let go of his cock and climbed back to the top of the bed.

When she reached the top, she saw he was sweating and panting, but there was something else that made her smile. It was the huge grin that he had plastered across his face.

Her taicho never smiled, even if he was happy, but she supposed he had plenty of reason to smile and no need to hide it since they were all alone anyway.

"That was . . . so . . . great", he breathed in between breaths.

"I'm glad you approve", she giggled stroking his chest.

Toushiro grin even wider but not the happy, stupid grin she had seen a minute ago, but a more mischievous grin.

Rangiku was about to ask what he was up to until he flipped her on her back and smiled down at her, "Now it's my turn". Then he slid down her body and opened her legs so he could get better access.

Rangiku was about to protest until she felt his warm lips licking her very wet center.

Rangiku moaned and grabbed the headboard for support.

"Ahhh taicho" she screamed spreading her legs further to allow him better access.

Toushiro grinned seeing her at his mercy and although he did plan to make her wait, he didn't want to for the simple fact that he wanted to make her mind as well as her body explode.

He stopped abruptly to reach in between her legs, grab the folds of her center and pulled them gently apart to better reach her wetness.

He heard Rangiku moan and she arched her back so he could 'eat' from a better angle.

Toushiro placed his lips to her center of wetness and sucked gently, slurping up every ounce of her as if he hadn't had a drink in decades.

He heard her moan a 'yes' but not loud enough for all of Seireitei to hear or at least his hold division. For once, he didn't care what the rest of the Soul Society thought of him, he just wanted to hear her scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure.

Toushiro dug his fingers in deeper, pulling apart the folds of skin surrounding her vagina, but gently so as not to hurt his delicate goddess.

Then Toushiro placed his mouth on her center again licked her entire essence.

"Oh Toushiro, yes!" she screamed but not loud enough to satisfy him.

Toushiro dug deeper, sticking his tongue further into her vagina.

"Yes Toushiro yes, oh god YES!" she screamed again but he still wasn't satisfied.

He stuck his tongue in as far as it would go as his lips sucked on her entire center.

Rangiku exploded nearly breaking the headboard screaming, "YES Toushiro, OH GOD YES!!!!"

Now he was satisfied. He smiled then removed his tongue and lips from her vagina and joined her back at the head of the bed.

When he reached the top, he saw sweat glistening her forehead and she was panting heavily but he wasn't worried, for the huge grin on her face said it all. He also noticed she had dug her nails into his headboard and even broke off a piece. But he didn't care. She was satisfied and so was he.

Toushiro leaned over and pulled her body into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the nook of his neck.

"Toushiro . . ." she whispered.

"Umm hmmm . . ." he mumbled.

"I love you".

"I love you too", he smiled kissing her forehead.

Rangiku smiled feeling exuberated as well as satisfied and most of all, just happy that she was loved by a man that was just simply . . . wonderful.

* * *

"Good morning taicho", she sauntered in his office.

Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork to see his sexy seductive fukutaicho walked in and slid herself on his desk.

"Yes Matsumo—"but he was cut off when her lips met his and she kissed him with such fire and passion that he lost all train of thought.

When she pulled away from him, Hitsugaya almost pouted but decided not to or she'd kiss him again and he'd never get any work done.

"You should get started on your paperwork Matsumoto-fukutaicho", he pointed to the small stack of papers on her desk.

Matsumoto turned around and saw a stack barely big enough to be called a stack, more like a little cluster of busy work a substitute teacher gives to keep the class occupied. Then she turned and looked at his desk. He had like five stacks (more like mountains) of paperwork piled up on his desk. She couldn't even see him unless he lifted his head.

"Um taicho?" she stood beside him.

"Yes Matsumoto, what is it?" he asked not looking up at her, worried she'd kiss him again. Not that he didn't want her to; it would just mean that he wouldn't get any paperwork done.

"What is this?" she asked pointing to the little clump of work on her desk.

"Oh that", he smiled. "Well, since you hate doing paperwork, I just thought I would take on most of the load so you could leave work early today."

Matsumoto frowned and shook her head. Then she sighed and placed herself in her taicho's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Toushiro . . . don't you think I'm a capable lieutenant?" she asked.

"Of course I do, I just thought—", but yet again she cut him off, only this time she just placed a finger on his lips.

"Look Toushiro, I understand why you did that, but what good does it do either of us if I leave early and you stay here _**all**_ night trying to finish this paperwork. By the time you come up, you'll be too tired to do anything". Then she leaned closer so their lips were only inches apart and smiled, "Then we wouldn't get to play the strict captain and his naughty lieutenant".

Hitsugaya hadn't thought about that, but he saw her point. Then he kissed her lightly and handed her a huge stack of the paperwork. "Okay Rangiku, if you're sure, then let's get to work", he smiled.

Matsumoto smiled and gave her taicho a quick kiss before grabbing her pen from her desk and plopping right back down in his lap, getting straight to work.

They stayed like this for two and a half hours, working diligently to get all the paperwork done in time.

After finishing all the paperwork, Hitsugaya put down his pen and lifted Matsumoto into his arms. "Ready Ms. Naughty lieutenant?" he smirked.

"Ready Mr. strict captain", she saluted giggling.

Then Hitsygaya shunpo-ed out of his office up the stairs to his private quarters.

**And there you have it, a happy ending to A Captain and His Lieutenant. Don't worry, there is a sequel. And this sequel is credited to Kristine93. She gave me the idea but I will be doing all the writing. But I still want to give her credit and say thanx for the idea. **

**Sorry if this chapter was a little, well, "Hot and Heavy". I hope you enjoyed though and please review. **

**Oh! One more thing, here's a sneak peak into the sequel. Enjoy!**

_Knock knock!_

Toushiro woke up to a loud tapping noise at his door. Rangiku just rolled over.

That's what he liked about her. She was so perceptive, even while asleep.

He smiled then kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Be right back". Then he got up out of bed to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the fourth division's fukutaicho, Kotetsu Isane.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry to disturb you Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho", she bowed.

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder to see Matsumoto standing right there beside him.

"That's fine, go ahead, what seems to be the issue?" he smiled at her.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho has come out of her coma and has asked for you", she looked up at the young white haired captain handing him a piece of paper.

He took it but did not look at it. "Is that all?" he hissed.

"Uh . . . yes sir", she bowed again then scampered off.

"Taicho, are you okay?" Matsumoto asked wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine", he lied rubbing her warm arms. "I won't go if you don't want me to", he said after a moment.

Matsumoto jumped at hearing this. She knew he wanted to go see her but it still surprised her that he was willing not to go just for her. She didn't know whether to cry and scream. She was so happy but she didn't want to be the reason he was unhappy. So she decided . . .

"Go. I don't want to keep you", she said.

Hitsugaya pulled from her embrace and turned to look at the woman he loved.

"Are you sure? Because I won't go if you really don't want me to", he peered at her sullen face.

"No, you should be there for her. You're the only one who can help her. Don't worry, I'll be here when you get back", she smiled weakly.

Hitsugaya didn't like to make her sad but he was happy she understood. He felt like the luckiest man in the world for having such an understanding girlfriend.

"Okay", he said kissing her on the cheek, then he put on his shihakusho and grabbed his captain's robe and left.

Matsumoto knew she was doing the right thing but she still had this small ounce of regret in the back of her mind.

She wrapped her arms around her self and sank into the floor, crying.

**Well, how was that? Please review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The sequel has now been posted. I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
